the_nightmare_media_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunnie
Sunnie is one of the main protagonists of Lucid dreams. appearance Sunnie is a flower with an orange center that has oval-shaped eyes and a mouth that is commonly seen at the side of her head. She has dark orange leaves that are supposed to be arms, and a yellow stem underneath her head. Her roots are fully exposed for her feet, and there are only four petals on her head, two on each side of her head. In Lucid dreams 4, she wears a pink sweater with a dark-pink turtleneck. roles Lucid Dreams In lucid dreams 1, she had some trouble going to sleep, only to encounter Phil helping her. However, her dream went from getting sunlight, to rotting away in the middle of a thunderstorm. She wakes up afterwards, with possibly no memories of what happened. Lucid Dreams 2 In Lucid dreams 2, she was a lot more active. She was implemented into a game, and introduced her father into the scene as well. As bittey allowed her to go make her own game, she made a Halloween spoof of her own, but it gitched out later on. She makes it out alive after Sam pushes the button, and states that she had fun with Bittey as well, meaning that she at least had some memories. Lucid Dreams 3 She plays a big role in Lucid dreams 3, as she was the only one out of the trio that goes through the lesson of this entry of the series. When Dave the dog arrives, he takes sunnie on a trip around the woods, with the help of few of his friends. After being sent unconsciously to a cave, she was attacked by a bunch of red snakes, under the demand of Razor. Luckily, she wasn't hurt after it was all over. Lucid Dreams 4 In Lucid Dreams 4, her importance was toned down from the last installment. In the beginning of the comic, she tried to answer a question, but her incorrect answer was due to thinking about Tropec. Later on, she mentions that she was once told about Pluto being a planet, which Sollan dismissed. trivia * Sunnie is the only one in the main trio that is a female. ** Understandably, flowers are commonly seen as feminine. * In Lucid dreams 1, she had pastel-red petals, and in the second installment, she has pastel-pink petals. ** In Lucid dreams 3, she gains brighter colors. ** This makes her one of the only characters that gets a design change later in the series. * Sunnie is the only protagonist in the series to have a parent, which is her father, Trevor. ** In a pinned tweet of 7494pinguisback20's, there is a mother for sunnie called "Rosie". However, she has yet to appear on the series. ** He also said that Sunnie has 11 siblings which also may appear in some way in the series, though he may change the amount of siblings later in the future. *** In the LD valentines day comic, Sunnie stated that she has a brother. * According to a Valentines day comic by 7494pinguisback20, she has a boyfriend named Tropec, an anthropomorphic tropical tree. * Sunnie is the youngest of the trio, with an age of 14. * Sunnie is one of the only characters so far to play a major role in one of the episodes, Lucid dreams 3 being her case. Category:Characters